How To Seduce a Miko
by Alannada
Summary: Part 1 Of How To Seduce series.A miko of pure heart. A hanyou who desires to seduce her to do his biding. A third party who just wants to help him a little.


Summary:  
A miko of pure heart. A hanyou who desires to seduce her to do his biding. A third party who just wants to help him a little.

A/N I was bored. There's no other explanation for existence of this piece.

o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era and Kagome was smiling as she was walking in direction of the well. She could sense a youkai sneaking through the forest around her, leaping from her left to her right. It was at the same time endearing and annoying that he was so firm about making sure she was safe on her way to the well.

"Shippou, you can come out!" she called and soon enough the kitsune was running between bushes and jumping on her shoulder.

"You knew I was there?" he inquired. The young miko smilled and nodded.

"Did you see Inuyasha? I couldn't find him and he doesn't know I'm going home," she said. The kit frowned and shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't see him since lunch," the boy looked up as if trying to find snake shaped beings dancing on the wind. Kagome's smile faded. She hadn't seen the soul collectors today, but Inuyasha's disappearance was so sudden and unexpected, there was only one explanation for it. Her good mood was immediately gone. "Idiot dog," Shippou muttered seeing her eyes darken, so Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Just tell him I'm back in three days when you see him," she said as they entered the beautiful glade holding the magical well. In no time she hugged the boy and jumped down the old well to cross time to the place where the well was five centuries older. Climbing out of it was easy now, she could do it in her sleep.

She went straight to her house and entered quietly through the main door, heading straight for the stairs and her bedromm. It was only when she heard a familiar voice she stoppd a few paces from the kitchen door. Someone was talking inside, whispering and murmuring. She frowned, recognizing her mother talking to some man - it took her a moment to figure out it was Inuyasha. The miko took a few careful breaths.

'What he's doing here? He didn't go to see Kikyou...?'

Inuyasha was always so firm about her not going to the modern era, dragging her back to his time as soon as she was done with her exms. He was complaining about practically everything what wasn't ramen. What could make him come here when Kagome wasn't here yet?

"...Hold onto this, if you need any guidelines..." her mother's voice was barely audiable.

"Keh! I remember everything," replied Inuyasha and let out a wicked chuckle. Kagome decided to take the last few steps and stood in the kitchen door to see what they were talking about. She saw Inuyasha hide his hands in his sleeves, sitting by the table. Her mother was standing beside him and... Patting his head with a wide smile, resembling a happy girl more than a middle-aged woman. They both turned to look at her where she stood, bewildered.

"Inuyasha!" she breathed out after a moment. Her mother's hand slid to the side of his head and rubbed his ear, the hanyou lazily pulled away from the touch.

"What's up, wench?" he asked gruffily, but he couldn't hide the spark in his gaze.

"I came back," she rested her hands on her hips, expecting him to want to drag her back to his time. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I suppose there's no use to argue about it since you're already here. How long you want to stay in this stinking time?"

"Three days," Kagome's eyebrows went up, the hanyou was acting odd. 'He's up to something,' she realized. 'And probably doesn't want me to be close and stop him. Or he wants me to think that and run after him to make sure he behaves.'

"Inuyasha, this time isn't stinking," Kagome's mother voiced her opinion, turning sideways and shaking her head.

"Oh, it stinks to high heavens, believe me," he twitched his ears and stood up. "I'm going back. Get your shit done and come back, Kagome," he added as he passed by the young miko. She outstretched her hand to stop him, but he was already gone. The sound of a dark chuckle was all she was left with.

Kagome was walking back to the camp after a long soak in the hot spring Inuyasha had found for them. Sango was walking beside her, smiling. The warm evening wind was drying their hair as they were making their way up a hillside to reach the camp hidden behind a pile of rocks.

"You know Kagome, Inuyasha is still angry you want to go home for this mo-vee premaire thing," the demon slayer said in a casual tone, misspeling the modern words.

"He must deal with it," Kagome shrugged. "I want to see the movie and he can't stop me from going. If he tries I'm sitting him and he knows that."

"Uh-huh," Sango smiled at Kagome's words. "Did you try to invite him to go with you?"

"Mhm. I explained to him wiat it is and he didn't want to go," the young miko replied as they stepped in the camp. Miroku and Shippou were sitting under a tree, the monk was meditationg and the fox was drawing something. Kirara was curled in a ball nearby. Inuyasha was sitting close to the fire, holding a big pot covered with a lid before himself. The hanyou was smirking wickedly.

"Oi, Kagome!" he called when the women headed in direction of a tree to hang their damp towels.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" the miko's voice was calm.

"Don't go to the future tomorrow," his voice was not pleading, but demanding. She threw her towel over a branch and turned to face him.

"I already told you I'm going and you can't stop me," she rested her fists on her hips in a challenging pose, daring him to argue. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but instead of yelling he took off the lid from the pot.

"Don't go," he repeated himself in a low voice. Sango chuckled at his poor attempt to sound seductive. The demon slayer went to sit beside Miroku and noticed the monk was peeking through his lowered eyelids, obviously waiting for the fun to start. Inuyasha tilting his ears to the side and gave Kagome a puppy stare, almost breaking her resolve. "The mo-vee thing's stupid, you' have more fun staying here, hunting for jewel shards."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha, it's only two days," Kagome shook her head. "You'll have some rest and I'll spend some time with my friends from school." Inuyasha scowled at the mention of him getting some rest - he didn't need it.

The hanyou took a spoon and stirred the thing inside the pot. Kagome frowned at his odd action and took a few steps closer to him. Suddenly her nose twitched just like Inuyasha's and she licked her bottom lip. The smell of food filled the air and not only Inuyasha's nose could pick it up.

"Is this... O-oden?" she asked.

"I cooked it for you, but if you think the mo-vee thing's better than I guess I have to eat it myself," he shrugged, pretending not to see Kagome moving closer and observing the pot with hungry eyes.

"You cooked it, Inuyasha?" Sango blinked in surprise watching the miko scout closer ad closer to the hanyou - it was usually Inuyasha sneakin up at Kagome and demanding ramen. Inuyasha nodded.

"I saw him do it," Miroku said. "It was quite a view to see our friend cook, even if some things he had already prepared."

"Phew," Shippou gave a little smile "It isn't even half as good as Kagome's cooking."

Brown eyes looked at the trio under the tree. There was a glint deep in them, resembling a predator spotting its prey.

"You tasted it?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Yes, Inuyasha was kind enough to let us try it," Miroku was now grinning widely. Inuyasha scowled at him, but said nothing. He stole a glance at his miko and then stirred the oden again. He took a spoonful and made a show of smelling it before putting it in his mouth. It drew a small noise from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can I try your oden too?" the young miko asked, her eyes fixed on the pot so she missed the look of amusement on faces of their friends.

"What about tomorrow?" he inquired. Sango hid her grin behind her hand as she was observing Kagome's face - the desire to get the favourite food slowly breaking her resolve. The demon slayer thought that her miko friend was losing the battle here, but didn nothing to help her. The smell of food made her eye the pot hungrily too.

"I'm staying," the miko said hurriedly when Inuyasha moved closer to the pot, this time armed with chopsticks.

"Promise?" his ear flickered.

"Promise," Kagome let out a defeated sigh, knowing well that this battle Inuyasha won. But the chance to eat oden - made by him just for her, by the way - was too much of a temptation. She could watch the movie later, it wasn't a big deal. She produced her own chopsticks from her bag while Inuyasha filled her bowl. Kagome sat beside him, as if afraid he could steal the pot away from her.

Watching Kagome eat the food Inuyasha felt warm and fuzzy inside. She obviously liked it and he had her staying in the feudal era. It was a good idea to ask her mother to teach him how to cook the dish. He had to ask the older woman about other ways to seduce her daughter to do what he wanted - it was way more fun than arguing with her and getting sat.

"Do you think she'd share?" asked Sango the monk and the kitsune, licking her bottom lip. Miroku made a mental note to ask Inuyasha for the recipe for the dish - it could be handy in future...

A/N 2:  
I know nothing about actually cooking oden (unless you count watching tutorials on yt) but I'm pretty sure Inuyasha could do it, with Kagome's mom's support. He was ready to die for her, so I think he could handle some cooking too :)  
The idea came to me while I was cooking dinner - my fav soup - and I couldn't get it off my head. 


End file.
